Jangan ganggu pacarku
by namikaze hyuga reigha
Summary: perjumpan Naruto, si tukang rusuh Konoha dengan anak baru di sekolahnya, Hinata...  RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Jangan ganggu pacarku © Namikaze hyuga reigha

Pair : NaruHina #always :D *tapi masih belum ada di chap ini*

Genre : Romance/Humor

Rated : T

Warning : OOC berat, typo, alur kecepatan, gaje, gak jelas, rated T inside...

**DON'T LIKE? SO DON'T READ... :p**

Reigha persembahkan, **jangan ganggu pacarku...**

* * *

><p>"uwaaaah," suara menguap Naruto yang baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Kalian tentu mengenal anak yang satu ini. Ya, siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Namikaze Naruto? Tukang rusuh yang super hiperaktif dari Konoha. Seperti biasa, pagi ini dia bersiap-siap ke sekolahnya, Konoha Junior High School.<p>

"Hah, menyebalkan. Kenapa sih sekolah libur selamanya saja? Huft..." keluh Naruto.

"Narutoo...! apa kau sudah selesai? Tou-san sudah mau berangkat!" teriak Ino, nee-chan Naruto dari luar.

"Iya, nee. Sabar..." sahut Naruto. Dan sudah biasa juga, kalau setiap pagi Ino teriak-teriak gaje untuk memanggil otoutonya itu. Secara, Naruto itu kalau tidak dipaksa, bakalan molor terus di kamarnya. Tapi walau begitu, dia adalah anak yang aktif dan energik. Hanya saja, kalau sudah molor. Bangunnya susah banget.

"Um, a'u uah hele'ai," kata Naruto rada gak jelas. Tentu saja, memang siapa yang bisa bicara normal dengan roti double size di mulutnya?#plak

"Heh, habiskan makananmu dulu. Tuh, tou-san dah nunggu di mobil," kata Ino pada otouto gajenya, Naruto.

"Um, nee-chan. Aku pergi yaa..." kata Naruto pada Ino sambil mengecup lembut kening nee-channya tersebut.

"Iya, belajarlah dengan baik..." jawab Ino lembut. Tentu kalian bertanya, mana kaa-sannya Naruto? Hem, Kushina, kaa-sannya Naruto, sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, tinggal tou-san mereka saja, Minato, yang merawat dia dan nee-channya tersayang.

"Hem, Naru. Seperti biasa, yaa. Always late..." sindir Kiba saat Naruto baru memasuki kelas mereka.

"Hah, diam kau. Ini sudah lima menit lebih cepat dari kemarin tau...!" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Hem, ya laah. Hei, apa kau tau? Sepupu Neji yang dari Suna bakalan pindah ke sekolahan kita," kata Kiba heboh.

"Hem, bukan urusanku..." Naruto malas.

"Namanya Hyuga Hinata. Dari fotonya sih manis. Coba kau lihat, nih..." Kiba menyodorkan Naruto sebuah lembar foto.

"Sini, biar ku lih-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesiakan bicaranya dan melihat foto tersebut, sensei ter-killer di KJHS a.k.a Orochimaru datang ke kelas.

"Eits, sini fotonya..." Kiba berhasil merebut kembali foto tadi dari Naruto.

"Tapi aku belum lihat, Kiba..." minta Naruto.

"Sudahlah, itu si ular dah dateng. Lagian, dia masuk sekolah hari ini kok. Kau lihat sendiri..." jawab Kiba dan langsung menarik agak kasar foto tersebut dari tangan Naruto.

"Hem, yasudah lah..." Naruto pasrah.

"Selamat pagi semua..." Oro-sensei membuka pembicaraan.

"Pagi, senseiiii~..." sahut semua siswa dengan lantangnya(?).

"Hari ini, kalian kedapatan teman baru dari Suna. Seorang gadis manis nan cantik dari klan Hyuga. Nah, Hinata-chan. Sini, masuk..." Orochimaru mendramatisi dan menyuruh Hinata masuk kelas.

"Nah, Hinata-chan. Perkenalkan dirimu..." suruh Orochimaru.

"Um, iya sensei. Pe-perkenalkan semua. Na-namaku, Hinata. Hyuga Hinata. Aku murid pindahan dari Suna. Mohon bantuannya mulai, hari ini yaa" Kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Hai, Hinataa~..." kata para siswa di kelas itu yang sudah pada kehabisan darah karna melihat manisnya wajah Hinata. Begitu juga dengan para yuriGirl yang sudah pasti menjadi fanGirl-nya Hinata. Sedangkan para siswi di kelas itu hanya sweetdrop dan menganga melihat tingkah laku teman-teman mereka. Naruto? Haha, sudah bergabung bersama Shikamaru tidur di kursi paling belakang.

"Nah, Hinata-chan. Silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong..." suruh Orochimaru.

"Um, i-iyaa..." Hinata mengiyakan. Sedang para siswa di kelas itu lagi riuh-riuhnya mengosongkan tempat disamping mereka agar Hinata bisa duduk. Dan tentu saja, juga para yuriGirl yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengukuhkan HFG alias Hinata Fans Girl di nama mereka masing-masing. Melihat-lihat, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan duduk di kursi di depan kursi Naruto. Sakura yang ada di samping kursi itu mengiyakan saja Hinata duduk disampingnya. Kiba yang duduk di sebelah Kiri Naruto? Jangan tanya. Hampir mati karna kehabisan darah. Dan duo penidur kita a.k.a Shikamaru dan Naruto, sudah terbang ke dunia mimpi mereka masing-masing tanpa menyadari kalau ada siswi baru yang manis baru masuk di kelas mereka.

Tritititit...

Suara bel tanda jam istirahat tiba akhirnya berbunyi. Semua siswa berhambur keluar, tidak terkecuali si anak baru a.k.a Hinata. Tapi, tetap, duo Shika Naru pulas dibelakang. sampai...

"Woey, Naru, Shika. Kalian gak ke kantin...?" seru Kiba membuat Shika dan Naruto terbangun dengan terkejutnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan...

"Argh, Kiba. Kau apa-apaan sih. Lagi enak-enaknya kita tidur, juga. Argh..." Naruto protes.

"Ck, merepotkan..." kata Shika dengan trademark-nya.

"Hah, cepatlah pemalas. Naru, katanya kau mau ketemu dengan anak baru itu..."

"Eh, dia sudah datang?" balas Naruto dengan hebohnya.

"Iya lah. Tau nggak, aku sampai mimisan berember-ember saking manisnya dia...!" jelas Kiba.

"Hah? sampai segitunya kah?" Naruto remeh.

"Kalau tidak percaya, ayo kita ke kantin sekarang!" Kiba manarik tangan Naruto dan Shika dan membawa duo itu ke kantin untuk melihat si anak baru a.k.a Hinata.

"Hem, mana? mana orang yang kau ceritakan, heh?" Naruto mencoba menyindir Kiba.

"Nah, itu dia disana..." tunjuk Kiba ke arah Hinata yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan siswi lain ditemani dengan para fanGirl-nya yang tak kalah manis-manis. Saat Kiba menoleh ke arah Naruto, dia sudah mendapati Naruto tak berdaya karna karna mimisan hebat. Apalagi Shika, jangan tanya.

"Hah, kalian. Bukankah sudah kubilang? hahaha..." sindir Kiba. Rupanya, semakin Kiba menoleh, terlihatlah puluhan siswa sudah terkapar di lantai. Kau tentu tau mengapa.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya satu sekolahan akan kena banjir darah. Aukh..." kata Kiba yang tidak menyadari kalau hidungnya mulai mimisan lagi karna mengingat wajah Hinata.

TBC

* * *

><p>T_T<p>

nah, gimana first fic ku?

ancur?

yah, aku tau. Aku ini memang bodoh...T_T

sebenernya ku juga takut publish fic, takut gak bagus...

tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, coba aja deh publish...

dan, ini lah hasilnya...T_T

fic gila nan ancur dari saya...T_T

hem, senpai-senpai dan reader semua, mohon ripiunya...

arigatou... ^_^

_Reigha a.k.a Rama-kun_


End file.
